Children's ride-on vehicles are popular with many children. The popularity of such vehicles is in part due to children's desire to imitate the adult activity of driving. A children's ride-on vehicle closely resembling an actual vehicle allows a child to imagine himself or herself as driving an actual vehicle. An effort has therefore been made to manufacture ride-on vehicles that accurately portray features found on actual vehicles.
One feature found on "hot rod" and drag-racing type vehicles is an oversized engine that extends upwardly through the front hood of the vehicle. A vehicle equipped with such an oversized engine is assumed to be faster and more powerful than other vehicles because the engine cannot be contained beneath the front hood. When running, such exposed and oversized engines are loud and typically create more vibration than the vehicle is designed to absorb. The resulting noise and vibration combine to form a "rumble" that is distinctive of "hot rod" and drag racing vehicles. An oversized engine that creates noise and vibration has heretofore not been disposed on a children's ride-on vehicle.